Certain conventional consumer appliances, such as electric dryers and oven ranges, operate at a higher voltage than typical 120V outlets. Specifically, such appliances typically operate off mains electricity at 240V. Notably, 240V outlets in older homes typically use a three wire electrical supply outlet including two hot wires and one neutral wire. By contrast, newer homes are typically required by government building codes and regulations (such as NFPA 70: National Electric Code) to have four wire electrical outlets to supply 240V.
Notably, to facilitate the use of such high voltage appliances in both old and new homes using both three wire and four wire electrical power cords, complicated wire installation procedures are typically required. Such installation procedures require additional tools, special installation skills, and complex wiring diagrams or instructions. In addition, the wiring procedures are time consuming and increase the risk of improperly connected wires, loose connections, and improper grounding.
Accordingly, improved power cord assemblies for high voltage appliances would be desirable. More particularly, power cord assemblies that simplify supplying power to a high voltage appliance having a four prong receptacle from either a three or four prong electrical outlet would be particularly beneficial